


Here to Stay

by peachaspie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bokuto Koutarou Being Bokuto Koutarou, Coffee Shops, M/M, also anxiety kind of, kenma being a dick, kenma wont admit the truth, kuroo being the wise man he truly is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 12:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17223725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachaspie/pseuds/peachaspie
Summary: The brunette smiled widely before slapping Kenma on the back. “Congrats, Hinata has a crush on you!”“...”“...”“He what?”(Kenma is about to discover a lot about himself.)





	Here to Stay

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first proper fic (really anything) ive written in a literal year lol
> 
> also its 4am i tried to edit it but im tired

As soon as Kenma spotted Bokuto barreling toward him with that all-to-familiar gleam in his eyes, he knew there was trouble to be had. He darted his gaze around the cafe, searching for a clean exit, but just as he rose to flee, Bokuto already stood in front of him.

“Hey, Kenma! You weren’t leaving were you?”

Kenma offered a half-assed attempt at a convincing smile. _Not now, I’m not._ “No, I’m just… stretching.” He flailed his arms in way semi-resembling a stretch he vaguely remembered from highschool volleyball practice before plopping back down into his seat in secret defeat. Kenma didn’t necessarily disliked Bokuto--it was actually quite the opposite. Bokuto embodied the life of a party, but Kenma didn’t like parties. Or crowds. Or anything remotely overwhelming. And, to his dismay, Bokuto was a pretty overwhelming guy.

The ace bobbed his head rapidly. “Cool, cool, stretching’s cool. It’s good for you, you know. Uh, you mind if I sit?” He sat down before Kenma could even think his reply. “Thanks, dude!”

The blonde winced at the sheer volume of the taller man’s voice. “Did you need something?” He figured it was nothing serious. Tsukishima probably said some witty insult as usual or maybe he wanted advice about giving a gift to Kuroo. Kenma didn’t plan on taking it seriously.

Bokuto’s eyes widened as he let out a eardrum shattering howl. “Dude, how did you know?” He shook his head in apparent amazement and gave him a cheeky smile. “You’re so smart, Kenma.”

Kenma’s face grew hot as he glanced around at the several annoyed glares from the surrounding customers. That was part of being friends with the guy. His very appearance just begged for attention. The eyes, the hair, the height, the booming voice. Kenma, on the other hand, liked to keep appearances neutral and easily missed. He didn’t want to be someone that people stared at as he walked down the street. But being with Bokuto at that very moment made him eye candy for any passerbys. It made him want to melt into his seat. Desperate to defuse the situation and to save himself from further social humiliation, he stood up once more. “Actually, I lied. I was just leaving. Wanna walk me to the flat?” It was already dark outside anyway.

A flicker of a frown waved across Bokuto’s face before he hesitantly stood up once more. “Uh, yeah, sure.”

That was strange. Could it be serious? Should he say something? He had never seen any type of expression aside from joy and disappointment on Bokuto’s face. Maybe it was more than a simple insult from that blonde bigot or flowers for his boyfriend. Were him and Kuroo fighting?

“Are you okay?” Bokuto had leaned forward, their faces just a few inches from each other.

The blonde took a step backwards, startled. “Maybe?” He closed his laptop then slipped it inside of its case. “Are we going to talk about what I think we are going to talk about?”

Bokuto’s jaw went slack. “Are we?”

He rolled his eyes and let out an exasperated huff. They weren’t going to get anywhere beating around the bush. “Let’s just go.” He swung the strap over his shoulder and lead the way to the door. “We’ll walk and talk.”

It was generally a five-minute stroll from the cafe to the apartment, and Bokuto did most if not all of the talking. He kept strutting ahead then falling behind then walking Kenma off of the sidewalk; rinse and repeat. The breeze of the midsummer’s night would’ve been comforting if a giant oaf wasn’t beside him goofing his ass off. Not only that, he didn’t even mention whatever he wanted to discuss initially--just volleyball and school and the history test that he flunked the week before. It felt like ages had passed when they finally arrived in front of Kenma’s door.

He stuck the key in his door without unlocking it. “So, what did you want to tell me?”

Bokuto furrowed his brow. “Huh?”

The blonde man sighed, instinctively biting at the inside of his cheek. “You came to the cafe to tell me something.”

His eyes brightened with radiant remembrance. “Oh, yeah!” He snickered. “I completely forgot about that.” The brunette smiled widely before slapping Kenma on the back. “Congrats, Hinata has a crush on you!”

“...”

“...”

“He what?”

Bokuto nodded encouragingly. “Yeah, man, he totally likes you, and I thought you would like to know.”

Kenma struggled to put his thoughts into coherent speech but somehow managed to mumble out a simple, “Why?”

“‘Cause you like him, too, right?”

His jaw went slack.

“Right?” Bokuto tilted his head to the side.

Did he? He hadn’t hardly considered it until then, but…

“Since you guys are always hugging and cuddling and playing video games, we just kind of figured you did.”

 _We?_ Kenma closed his mouth. “I… um...” They did cuddle a lot, didn’t they. It was nice to have someone’s arms wrapped around his waist or someone’s hair to fidget with or letting someone beat you in a video game. He shook his head. He didn’t want to think about it now, and the conversation was becoming increasingly uncomfortable as every second went by.

The blonde twisted the key in the lock. “Thanks for telling me, Bo.” He didn’t even try to give him a smile that time. “See you around.”

“Hey, dude, no proble--”

Kenma shut the door, letting his computer bag sink to the floor. He tossed the keys half-heartedly onto the counter, cringing at the sound of the metal hitting against marble. The weight of anxiety already began settling in, and the sting from the slap started to surface.

“Kenma?” Kuroo called from another room before walking in to greet him. His welcoming smile faltered. “Hey, are you okay? Did Bo talk to you?”

The shorter man quirked an eyebrow. “You knew he was coming to have a talk with me?” He shook his head as he stalked into their mess of a living room.

Kuroo trailed close behind him. “Yeah, I texted you earlier about it.” He halted in the middle of the room. “What’s going on?”

The blonde collapsed on the couch, curling into the comforter that had been lying there. “I don’t appreciate either of you meddling in my private affairs.” He began flicking through channels though every one he fell upon seemed as unappealing as the conversation he was having.

The other man raised his eyebrows. “Your private affairs? Look, it’s not that big of a deal.”

“It is to me,” Kenma interjected sharply. “I know you and Bokuto like to be lovey-dovey parental guardians for any and all sick, single lovebirds that are in your vicinity, but I’m fine.” He paused before adding, “Or at least I was fine.”

Kuroo’s expression softened and he sat down in the chair across from the couch. “I’m sorry you feel that way. I should’ve respected your boundaries, but it was solely my idea not Bokuto’s, so don’t blame him.”

“Oh?”

“He just wanted to be the one to tell you, because… because he thinks you don’t like him.”

Kenma finally looked at Kuroo, his mouth once again agape. “What? That’s ridiculous. I like him.” Kuroo’s eyes shot daggers. He squirmed in his seat. “Well, I don’t _not_ like him.” The daggers sharpened. “We’re just two very different people,” Kenma tacked on weakly. His excuses were shit.

Kuroo raked a hand through his bedhead and sighed. “You kind of have to like him. He’s my boyfriend.”

The blonde scoffed, swiveling his gaze back to the television. “I don’t have to do anything.” Which was true. But he also knew that he should make more of an effort to create a more positive environment with the guy. Kuroo had told Kenma stories of Bokuto’s guilt and self-blame and with that context, guilt began creeping up Kenma’s throat. He threw his head back with a groan. “Damnit, now I feel bad.”

“Mhm,” Kuroo leaned back in the loveseat. “Maybe you should apologize.”

Kenma began to gnaw on his cheek again. “You’re right.” He sat up and clicked off the TV. “I will first thing tomorrow.” He started to his room.

“And maybe you could make it up to him, too.”

The blonde froze in his tracks. “What do you mean?” He asked without turning around to face his roomate.

“I mean, indulge him. Let him get you and Hinata together.” He could hear the smirk in his best friend’s voice.

Kenma buried his face in his hands. “I don’t like Hinata.”

Kuroo came up behind him, giving him a hard slap on the back. “Alright, keep telling yourself that, dude.”

The blonde looked up and shivered at his final word. “I think you’re turning into him.”

Kuroo cackled, moving toward the opposite direction to his own room. “Just sleep on it, okay? I think you’ll surprise yourself.”

Kenma nodded his head slowly and rubbed at his eyes. “We’ll see.”

The two said their brief goodnights, and headed to bed, but Kenma quickly discovered that sleep would escape him the majority of the night. Everytime he began to remotely drift off, he thought of holding Hinata’s hand or playing with his hair. He even began to ponder how their lips would fit together. If they would match or if was even worth trying. All in all, Kenma truly had never seriously considered of Hinata in a romantic sense before that night with Bokuto, but now that the thought had found its way into his brain, it was here to stay.

**Author's Note:**

> not sure i wrote kuroo or kenma or any of these characters very well but
> 
> thank you for reading!! any feedback is appreciated <3


End file.
